Mys
Mys (じょし joshi) is a large country located in another continent far west from Ishgar, that is somewhat larger and more populated than the country Fiore as it is the home to the continent's empire and it's international military, that operate in and out of the major country as they enforce peace and tranquility over the continent. The head country of the continent despite it's location and size compared to the other countries, and is the "centre" of all activity related to the continent's association and status as of today. The country is also home to a new variety of magics that are unknown to the Ishgardians and neighbours as Mys has developed away from the eyes of the ruling governments from the main land to a point where it could be considered a different world to Fiore, with many mages of the coutry introducing this new magic to the people of Ishgar. A land filled with royalty and history, the land of Mys has been suffered the times of war numerous of times due to greedy merchants, ruthless lords and sadistic queens who have took control of Mys several times in the past, with the age of war ending after the House of Hogi, the current rulers and emperor of Mys united the continent under one government who effortlessly works the lands with an iron fist. The land is known for also being the home of Mount Katiwala, one of the tallest mountains in the whole of Eath Land and is believed to be the final resting place of one of the powerful gods that they worship over there. It is infact a haven for younger spirits where they are sometimes mistaken for angels due to some of their magic powers that they put on display for the interest of the Mystans. Mount Katiwala is an extremely religious symbol and the pride and joy of the people of Mys, who have enforced strict laws for the area around the mountain so that it may retain it's holy symbol for the land of Mys, a symbol of hope, prosperity and power. As well as having an Arcanum, an ancient and artisan temple that stands near the middle of the country and is a mythed source of great and ancient power, which only specific mages could be able to utelise to which the Arcanum serves as, the missionaries who aim to find these powerful mages. The land of Mys is a combination of both advanced civilisation and technology with some of the old days where many members of the populace bear olden day clothes as they refuse and dont mind to lay back from the latest lifestyles, making this country truly unique and successful as the thought of two different societies somehow cooperating in order to keep the running of Mys smoothly. Geography The country is a large mass of grasslands that cover every inch of the country besides the beach and the ruined areas that have devastated by the times of war that the country and people of Mys have experienced over the years before the House of Hogi's succession. Lush green grass covers all areas of the land and so matches the peacefulness and serenity that the country has been well known for in it's current years, as many species of herbivore animals wander the lands as they eat away the rich vegetation that is supplied all around the land. The ground is uneven in most areas, which creates this sense of terrain and rough land texture that nearly all war aged lands have suffered because of most weaponry and military strategies that have stained the land with terrain damage. Nearly half of the country is covered in dense forests that many unweary traveller have lost their way through due to the compactness of the trees that surround the lands, also surrounding large mountains that point up to the sky as they touch the clouds, recieving that snowy point that high mountains get as the tops becoming extremely cold as well as thinning out the air making it nearly impossible to maintain a residnce above the country. Great streams of water cut deep into the land as it supplies the towns and cities around them with the basic need for water, instead of making the populace leave their towns and cities to move to the edge of the country in order to supply themselves with the needed water. These streams and lakes are home to a collection of freshwater animals such as fish and lizards as well as the addition to those seeking their next meal, attracting fisher birds and mammals that rest and drink from the streams. The waters have different depth to all areas that the stream flows through, such as reaching through extremley shallow waters for animals to cross to substantially deep ponds where fish and other aquatic animals lay their nests in order to birth more of their kind. Though the country is mainly grasslands and dense forests there is just in the upper left corner of the country is a large mass of a snowy terrain, which was somehow not classified with the neighbouring country that is mainly known for their cold tempreatures and deep blankets of snow that cover the country alltogether, with Mys taking part of this land in order to gain variety in the many biomes that the country will need. But the true geographical phenomenon of the country Mys is the large portion of land that had never healed due to an incident that has shook the world before from the force of one of Mys' greatest landmarks "Mount Dath", a volcano that had erupted not too long after the age of the first kings of Mys and has never healed for about five hundred years. As the mountain had erupted with glowing red lava that can still be seen in the dead atmosphere of the area, locating themselves into cracks in the ground as they haven't been able to sink away or harden, making the exploration of this land treacherous as explorers must watch the ground incase they will not fall into the deep cracks of lave, giving off the expression that the dead area stands above Hell itself. The mountain though massive does not stand anywhere near even close to the height of Mount Katiwala, which stands above the clouds as it overwatches the activities of Mys from it's location. Mount Dath is currently still active and the dead trees and ruined towns that dot the land surrounding Dath remind the immense power that Dath could bring if it was to ever erupt again just as violently before. This dead ash terrain mostly houses dark mages and scavenger predators that roam the land as it searches for unsuspecting food to crawl right into the grasps of these animals, making the land dangerous nonetheless no matter what you are. The country's atmosphere depends on which part of the country who are currently in, as the sky pf the country vaires between locations which give Mys' uniqueness to many other lands because of this strange aspect of the land. Those who look into the sky if they are currently standing in the area housing the port town "Pagpasok" will see the sky as clear blue with a bit of clouds, as it is near the ocean as numerous flocks of birds will travel over as they scour for fish in the ocean surfaces. If one was to look at the sky in the Arcanum or any location near it the sky will appear much cloudier than the beach and the sky will mostly be blocked from sunlight because of this, unless some mage was able to clear the clouds for a short period of time, in which case would show the same sky as the area around Pagpasok. The sky in the area surrounding Saurian is much more deppressing, as the smoke clouds of the industrial factories producing them permanently darken the sky as the pitchblack smoke taints the sky as it blocks the sun from ever shining on the land, putting the lands of Saurian in a lengthened period of night as the criminal activity flourishes. Administration and Government The country is the home of the powerful Empire under that rightous authority of the House of Hogi, an extremely powerful family located in Mys who is respinsible for the collection and reunification of the seperated lands, as they built a government in order for the continent to be lead under one strong and pwerful government, who are nore than capable leaders as the group is composed of several politicians and military leaders that have led the country through troubled times for the past ten years. Known as the Mystan Government, this organisation is in complete control of the continent just as how the Magic Council does as well, though except for just ten leading wizards who make up all the decisions that Ishgar is appointed to, the Mystan Government is composed of a whole board of members who are digilent and determined to help rebuild the continent escpecially mys from the ground up in order to recover from the country's long and devastating past of the recent wars, all scarred by events that have taken a huge toll on their view on the world and their personality. Located in the capital city of Kabisawa, the Mystan Government controls the whole continent from their headquarters as troops of soldiers who serve under the command of the Mystan Government constantly walk in and out of both the city and country as they are officially ordered to enforce peace and tranquility in the populace, making the whole continent happy with their new leadership as everyone is free to do what they would like on the condition that they do not break the law while doing so, as punishment is very sevre in Mys in order to keep the country clean and working. Though the Mystan Government is the strongest and most powerful over the continent's well being, the only faction to have obtained much more authority than even the Mystan Government is the House of Hogi, their founder as well as the current royal family of Mys and the Empire. Laws of Mys are strict but fair, as the enforcers around the country try their best to keep the citizen faction under control as they implement the rules into the societies so that the country's health and safety is not put in danger from the selfish and idiotic acts of some careless citizens, who will always find punishment after being judged at the house of parliament where the head judge, elected by the Mystan Government personally, gives out a punishemnet that fits the crime that a citizen may have commited, usually ending up with a long period of time in prison among others who await their freedom and even in worse cases execution, as Mys is the only country in the whole continent to ever implment the death penalty for criminals must their commit a very notirious crime, with the government seeing deah as the only way to stop it from hapenning again. This implementatiom of the death penalty have made many citizens worried and paranoid about the outside life and so many persons of the citizen faction have decided to lock themselevs away from the outside world as a way to calm their paranoia into doing something illegal accidently, still leaving a good half of the population enjoying their time and self in the atmosphere of the control of the Mystan Government. So far Mys has remained to be one of the most peaceful countries in the continent if not the world, as there has never been a conflict since the rise of the death penalty as soldiers and enforcers are ordered to seize and destroy those that show to have broken a notrious law if they are not captured for judgement quick enough, leading the officers to do the execution themselves. The Mystan Government basically has the country Mys in their grasp and can control the aspects of the continent into their favour must the require it, though all decisions made by the Mystan Government require all members present with exempting ones who have a notable and legible excuse for their absence to the voting. The House of Hogi is however the most authorised over the country and continent, as they were the supreme faction to have founded the Mystan Government and unite the lands under it's banner, bringing the continent under their control and authority as well as leadership and care of the House of Hogi must take action. Descendants of some of the greatest warriors and Spirits to have ever resided within Mys' lands with roots stemming back to the early tribe of Mys, the House of Hogi is composed of several powerful fighters as well as strong capable leaders who have kept the House of Hogi family running and operating for a total of five hundred years, during the time of the tyranny of the dragons, giving the family history as well as a reason for their strength, as many of their members became notable dragon slayers during the Dragon Civil War. The House of Hogi too are located in Kabisawa and control their operations from their manor that resides deep within the cluster of buildings that make up the residence, as the House of Hogi have built the city to fit the needs of it's people as it leads them to a glorious future. The House as royal family has the head of the family as the official Emperor of both Mys and the continent, controlling all aspects ot the Mystan Government to help support the country and prevent it from falling, just how it did several times in the past with the House of Hogi doing nothing about it, until now. Hell bent on protecting the lands from rebellion and an opposing force to the Mystan Government, the House of Hogi will do nearly anything to stop a resisting force against their law and are not afraid to execute anyone who dares fight back, trying anything to end this peacefully as they are afraid to initiate a war between two factions. History Earliest Years (Age of the Sun) X??? - X454 Mys had actually been the home to a single tribe of powerful wizards who had been located at the mountain base of Mount Katiwala, harnessing the energy called Manus to preform fantastic feats of power and theatrics which helped them to survive in the harsh environments of the snowy mountain. They were a powerful tribe and were known to even have the almighty dragons back down to their power as the single yet large tribe ruled the country from the lizard tyrants, scouring the land as they ruled with an iron fist. The tribe was the only known human life in the whole country and were arrogant and selfish when it came to outsiders, as many tribesman appointed by the head chief were commanded to control the border and keep out any foreigner who had wanted entry into their beautiful land. This behaviour of the tribe would go on for the next centuries until it had proved to be their downfall as a passing ship vehicle had been sunk by cautious tribesmen who burned down the sea vessel, containing the then son of the King of Fiore who had become striken with grief and revenge as he ordered war with the tribesmen of Mys, leading to the Great Invasion of Mys. The tribes people of Mys were oblivious to their impending destruction, but those that had mastered the ability to foresee into the future secretly defended themselves as they retreated deep into the depths underground as a way to escape the frightful events of the war. The Fiore's Military sent their biggest battle ships that were filled with battalions of Ishgardian men who were willing to fight and put down the resisting tribes in order to take Mys for themselves and claim it for their depressed king who was hell bent on avenging his son's death. Though the tribe was not ready for such an attack they were already well equipped and trained for such events, taking no heed into the matter as they continued on with their daily life. But when the time came they were definitely not ready for such an early strike from the Fioran military as many tribesman appointed to protecting their beaches were quickly slaughtered and captured for information, leading to the largest assault that Mys has ever experienced at all. Thousands on both sides were slaughtered as the mages from the tribes and the soldiers from Fiore battled it out, causing the head chief of the tribe to partake as well in this glorious battle, only to meet his end at the blade of one of the Fioran officers who was apparently a good friend of the prince. Although it looked as though the tribes men have failed in protecting their lands and soon giving it up to the Fioran invaders, the mages that had retreated into the caverns below before the enemy's arrival emerged with an amazing power that was able to drive most of the Ishgardian military back, where those that couldn't make it into the ships in time were stranded with the angry tribe. Unification of Fiorans and Mystans (Age of Regeneration) X454 - X489 Thanks to the saving power of the latter, they had adopted the name of the Mystan Monks as a way to establish a leading organisation and religious power in the country due to their victory, and building a new population made out of both these Fiorans and Tribesmen to live in harmony as the two faced extreme prejudice between the two. The unification of both factions helped rebuild the society of Mys as the Mystan Monks worked hard in order to rebuild and prosper their great nation, bringing harmony between the two after several years of encouragement and influence. The Age of Regeneration was the only peaceful period of time before the ruling force of the House of Hogi and remains as one of Mystan's greatest achievements as well as the recognition of the Mystan Monks who were shortly over thrown from power by an evil organisation who had wanted the control over Mys in order to benefit themselves leading up to a grand civil war between the rebelling faction and those that had wanted to keep the Mystan Monks in power, ultimately wishing for the disbandment and destruction of such rebellion. At the end of this time the Mystan Monks retreated back to their original home at the base of Mount Katiwala where they established the first known city in the country, Paborito. The Age of Regeneration remains as one of the most peaceful ages in the whole history of Mys as there were little to no battles at all in the country as well as no death and casualties which may seem strange for such a violent country, as the rules of the Mystan Monks had kept everyone in line as they ruled over the country. With the establishment of Paborito, the city became the only known large settlement leading it to be named the capital for that period of time, housing the largest population of Mys at that time as well and was the headquarters of all organisations in the country. Mystan Rebellion (Age of Anarchy) X490 - X560 As the rise of rebellion began emerging from the crowds of people in Mys, the Mystan Monks caught attention and acknowledged the power of such a force that would've been sure to replace the Mystan Monks from their role as leaders and would surely bring mayhem upon Mys. In order to prevent such things to occur the Mystan Monks retreated back to their original home where the city Paborito stands today and began working on a solution in order to end the rebellion peacefully without any form of violence or death at all in their method. However, the Mystan Monks were too late in coming up with a solution as the rebellion started taking over land in order to claim the country from the reign of the Monks who were currently still working on their fix to the upcoming war. Realising their impending danger and the supposed abandonment of the Mystan Monks to the people, many of those that were keen on preventing this rebellion from taking Mys from their grasp started preparing themselves for a war which would prove to be their most deadliest. Notable Locations Category:Nations Category:Mys Category:Country Category:Countries